Mon serment de Ninja
by azloon
Summary: Bree ... Cette nouveau-né de trois mois d'âge, cette ancienne humaine de quinze ans d'âge  ... On s'était connu la veille, je l'avais déjà trahie pour sa survie... Je courais jusqu'au alentour de Sa maison. Bree ...


**Disclamer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ` « Rentre à la maison, cache-toi derrière Fred et comporte toi comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien. Je te rejoins très vite.»« Sois prudent »Je la regardais sauter de branche en branche ´ N'est pas à moi mais à notre très cher Stephenie Meyer. Le point de vue de Diego est à moi mais ces évènements à l'auteur._

**Rating :** _M je trouve les scènes assez violente donc ... vaux mieux mettre trop haut que trop bas, non ?_

**Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

_

**Mon serment de Ninja**_  
_

J'avais peur pour elle.

« Rentre à la maison, cache-toi derrière Fred et comporte toi comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien. Je te rejoins très vite.»

J'ignorais si je lui mentais.

« Sois prudent »

Je la regardais sauter de branche en branche, mes yeux écarlates se voilant. Je connaissais Riley, j'avais eu foi en lui, j'avais appris sa force et comprit son amour pour Elle. Et moi ? Je l'aimait Bree et comprenait de plus en plus ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Elle. Bree ... Cette nouveau-né de trois mois d'âge, cette ancienne humaine de quinze ans, cette personne pour qui j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Moi qui avait cru que c'était mort avec moi. On s'était connu la veille, je l'avais déjà trahie pour sa survie... Je courais jusqu'au alentour de Sa maison. Bree ...

« Diego ? »

Mon regard se tourna vers mon unique espoir. Tout dépendait de lui, je le savais et le sentiment glaciale dans ses yeux me démontrait que j'avais peut-être dût me tromper. Bree, je voulais tant la revoir et toucher ses lèvres une dernière fois, ou pour toujours. J'avais toujours la sensation de son souffle sur ma bouche et le contact de la sienne contre la mienne.

Riley avait un visage lisse, beau, dénué d'expression. Sa bouche rosé s'ouvrit pour laisser une question qui me damnerait à coup sur. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

« Que fais tu là ? »

« J'attendais de te voir seul à la cave mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai attendu qu'on ne fasse plus attention à moi, ne voulant pas m'énerver une fois de plus avec Raoul ou Kristie, avant de traquer ton odeur. Je viens juste d'arriver. » répondis-je

Son visage perdu de sa lisseur, une expression s'apparentant à du soulagement la ravageait. Il me semblait que sa précédente pâleur s'était amoindri. Il me croyait. Il lui avait dit à Elle, il avait confiance en moi.

« Que voulais tu me dire de si important ? »

Je me rappelais de la main de Bree sur la mienne alors qu'elle partait, je pouvais revoir son regard rempli d'espoir. Je savais que Riley m'appréciait, mais l'amour qu'il me portait n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il portait pour Elle. A choisir entre nous deux, il me tuerais.

« J'ai découvert par hasard que la lumière, le soleil ne nous tuais pas mais que nous la réfléchissions.»

Une ombre obscurcit les prunelles rouge sang de Riley. ` Pardonne moi Bree, je ne reviendrais pas.´

« Tu vas m'amener à Elle ? » demandais-je prêt.

Sa mâchoire se crispa tandis que de puissants frissons prenaient place dans mon corps. J'allais mourir, je serais peut-être même torturé. Voilà ce qu'était mes pauvres pensées alors que je le dévisageais, malheureux.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dût savoir cela Diego. Cette nuit où tu es rentré avec Bree, tu l'as découvert n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne me défendrais pas alors qu'Elle me tortura à deux conditions Riley et tu sais comme en cas de défense je pourrais lui faire mal. La première des conditions est que tu ne dois faire aucun mal à Bree, la seconde est de lui transmettre un message. Dis lui : ` Dis à Bree que j'ai trouvé notre serment.´ C'est un truc de Ninja. Tu peux te servir d'elle, mais ne lui occasionne aucun mal je t'en supplie.»

` Notre serment est la mort. Je l'attendrais, espérant qu'elle aura vécu bien plus longtemps que moi...´ pensais-je.

Je voyais les yeux de Riley trahir ses émotions. _Elle_ devait déjà être au courant de ma ` désobéissance ´, attendant que son fidèle lui amène l'inconscient, le mettant à l'épreuve et il devait m'emmener à l'échafaud. En échange il ne faisait rien à ma protégé, ma Ninja.

« A telle vu le phénomène ? » m'interrogea Riley.

« Non. J'ai préféré la laisser dans l'ignorance car je ne savais pas ce que la connaissance avec comme conséquence.»

« Tu as bien fais. Je te promet de respecter tes dernières volontés.»

Riley me prit aux épaules et je regardais la maison peinte en blanc, rose et vert s'approcher. La porte s'ouvrit alors devant moi et c'est avec un doux sourire que je vis ma mort. Une vampire âgée, j'en étais certain, des cheveux de feu entourant un visage magnifique, pâle et élégant. Bree ... ait une vie heureuse je t'en supplie.

« Il ne te restera plus que vingt et un nouveaux-nés » annonça t-elle en m'arrachant un doigt.

Je la vis sortir un briquet, consumant mon doigt, laissant une volute couleur lilas le faire disparaître à jamais. Devais-je être rassuré que Riley avait l'air de mal supporter mes glapissements de douleur ? Ce n'était que le commencement, Bree...

« Si tout se passe bien, soit qu'ils ne s'entretue pas » ris-je essayant de l'énerver un maximum, de toute manière j'allais mourir et si elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle oublierait de me torturer et me tuerais de sang froid. « Ha ! »

Un second doigt détaché, puis les suivants. Si je l'avais pus, j'aurais pleuré de douleur, mais je ne voulais en rien lui faire ce plaisir. J'essayais un minimum de contenir mes cris, me pliant contre le corps de celui qui m'avait offert une nouvelle vie, celui qui m'avait aimer amicalement, Bree ...

Oh, Bree. Que je désire mourir !

Mon nez fut casser, mes oreilles brûlés, ce sens retirés, les sensations étaient décuplés. Je n'entendais plus les effroyables craquement de ma peau mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que cela rendait la douleur plus puissante encore. Je craignais qu'elle me crève les yeux, car la douleur serait plus intenable alors. mais Elle semblait vouloir que je vois ma propre mort.

« BREE » J'hurlais sans m'entendre, mes cordes vocales en feu. « Mon amour ! Bree ... » je sanglotais sans pouvoir pleurer.

J'hurlais son nom, je le savais même si je n'entendais pas. je l'hurlais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me brûle les lèvres et m'arrache la langue. heureusement pour moi, j'eus le temps juste avant de prier Riley d'en finir.

La rouquine lui fit un signe de tête, un air de pur dégout sur le visage alors que ma langue laissait une volute lilas emplir la pièce. Je sentis alors ses mains, celles de Riley, mon sauveur des deux vies vécus, sur mon crâne. Il me ferma les yeux de deux doigts...

* * *

_Alors ? C'est ma première fiction sur Twilight et surtout sur cette nouvelle d'Hésitation : L'appel du Sang la seconde vie de Bree Tanner._

_Az'_


End file.
